Just Another Happy Ending
by LOVELiFTSUSUP
Summary: WARNING:SLASH! HPDM! Harry and Draco had been going out for awhile now, and Harry has a big gift in mind, one that will change his relationship to a whole new level...ONE SHOT! Very fuffy, my first story


Disclamer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter...that is J.K.'s empire, i just mix it up

Author's note-THIS IS ONE SHOT! Also is a male male relationship, so if you don't like gay relationships then DON'T READ! NO FLAMING!

**Just another Happy Ending**

_**You ask me do I love you but  
Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you  
Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon  
Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies  
In you, in you  
The answer lies in you**_

_**-Do You Remember by Aaron Carter**_

**A boy walked through the falling snow, his cheeks red and rosy from the cold wind and snow lapping at his face, his breath steady as he trudged on to meet his friends. He had glowing green eyes, shaggy black hair, glasses, and his most dominant feature by far- a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Yes this was Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived. And this is where our little story begins; it was the winter of their seventh year, right before Christmas. **

"**HERMIONE!" Harry screamed, now running through the snow.**

"**Oh Harry, finally." Hermione said laughing as Ron got bowled over by the running Harry.**

"**Oops, sorry mate." Harry said helping Ron up. Ron laughed as they walked into the Three Broomsticks.**

"**So what are we getting?" Hermione asked getting the trio butter beers.**

"**A gift for Draco, well not exactly a wrapped kind of gift per say." Harry responded taking a long gulp of the Butter beer. He could remember the day him and his archrival fell in love, yes it's true Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy and proud of it.**

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Wondering late at night Potter? Maybe I should find Filch." A voice drawled out behind him. Harry had been walking around Hogwarts because of his dreams and nightmares both becoming stronger.**_

"_**No just trying to get the horrid images of your face out of my mind." Harry sneered back at the blonde, both were considered the two best looking boys in the school. Harry was now taller and muscled from working outside at the Dursely's and from quidditch. Draco had stopped using gel and his white blonde hair was now wispy and dreamy, and he too looked better than last year. **_

"**_Oh really?" Draco asked leaning against the dim lighted wall of the corridor. Harry wasn't lying, except for the horrid part, he had been having dreams about Draco…sexual dreams. Draco Malfoy quickly became Harry's obsession, it was as if Harry Potter had been sucked into a hole he could not get out of. _**

"**_Yes, but why would YOU care? Some dreams are goals, and the nightmares show I have ambitions to live up too. You have no goals or ambitions; you just have the ambition to become a death eater." Harry said, hissing the last part at Draco. Draco glared before pinning Harry to the wall._**

"_**No, it's not." Draco whispered in his ear, shivers ran down Harry's spine.**_

"_**Then what is?" Harry asked, his own curiosity getting the better of him. **_

"_**Getting you." Draco said. Harry didn't have time to say anything before a pair of soft pink lips met his, Harry let out a moan only true love could cause. Draco sucked on Harry's bottom lip while running his hand through Harry's dark shaggy hair. They continued kissing heatedly till there was no more breath left to breathe. **_

"_**Oh god Malfoy…" Harry said panting a little.**_

"**_Call me Draco, Harry." Draco said before giving the first genuine smile Harry had ever seen from him, "I've wanted to do that for so long…" Harry nodded before taking Draco's hand, this felt….right. _**

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"**I still don't like you dating that bloody git." Ron commented as they stood up to leave the Three Broomsticks. **

"**Yes Ron, but he is MY git." Harry said smugly. Ron stuck out his tongue. **

"**Harry, you and Hermione go have your 'shopping' trip while I stop by Fred and George's new shop here." Ron said showing no want to go with them. Harry nodded before pulling Hermione through the snow towards a little shop. She looked at the sign over the door and her eyes glowed,**

"**Harry you aren't getting him THAT?" She giggled at the end. Harry nodded sheepishly and told her the plan as he walked into the store with her. **

"**This one Harry, its perfect…it just says DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione said pointing up. Harry nodded looking at it and smiled, paying and walking out with Hermione linking arms. **

"**Hey babe, what's going on?" Draco asked suspiciously at the two. **

"**Nothing." Harry said unlinking arms and putting his arms around Draco's neck. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Draco's neck, who was enjoying Harry's warmth against his body. The whole school knew about them, but did they care? Nope, that's how in love they were with one another. Hermione found it cute; Ron just thought it was a bit weird but that he could live with it.**

"**One kiss before I go, SNOOKIE POO." Draco said laughing. **

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT! But sure why not?" Harry said giving Draco a quick kiss on the lips, "Meet me at our place tonight around 8 ok?" Draco nodded waving to Hermione before leaving. Oh that's another thing, Draco had been always controlled by his father but when he started for the light side last year all of that was gone, Hermione was now a good friend of his. Ron told the two that he would catch up as they started to leave Hogsmead.**

"**So Harry how are you going to do this?" Hermione asked pursing her lips. **

"**Oh the whole works." Harry responded mischievously, the glint of romance in his eyes. The two walked silently back through the dark, but lit, snowy paths. **

"**He's going to love it Harry, don't worry." Hermione said suddenly after seeing her best friends clouded expression. **

"**But what if I forget what to say or do, or I lose it!" Harry said starting to go on and on. **

"**Stop Harry, you're blubbering again." **

"**I know, I know…Herms you know I do that when I am nervous." Harry said giving a shaky grin. **

"**Draco loves you more than life itself, you will see." Hermione said as they walked up the steps of the large castle. Harry nodded before going off to get ready for tonight. **

**-Later-**

"**Harry? I'm here where are you?" Draco asked walking into the dark Room of Requirement. All of a sudden candles were everywhere and rose petals lay neatly on the ground around him.**

"**Right here." Harry said giving Draco a romantic kiss. **

"**Oh Harry, I love it!" Draco responded looking into his lovers eyes. **

"**You will love this even more." Harry replied getting down on one knee. **

"**What are you doing!" Draco asked confused. **

"**Draco Lucius Malfoy, I have loved you since that one day. I would do anything for you; walk on water if I could. Do you remember our first kiss? It was breath taking and still is. Do you wonder why I love you so much? The answer lies in you, and I can see it. The old Draco was nothing like this, you are the Draco I have come to love. Once I figured out I couldn't live without you, well I could but I would probably kill myself, all set aside is that I need you in my life. I need you forever, for when I'm sick, in health, rich or poor and all that crap." Harry said giving a smirk, "But what I really am trying to say is that, Draco, will you marry me?" And with that Harry opened his gift he got earlier- a sterling silver band with a dragon carved into it. **

"**Oh my god…Harry…" Draco said stunned.**

"**Is that a yes?" **

"**OF COURSE!" Draco said giving his trademark smirk and putting the ring on, a matching one with a lion on it was on Harry's finger. Draco kissed Harry lightly and put his forehead against Harry and just held him right there for the longest time. Draco sat down and pulled Harry into his lap. **

"**Harry?" **

"**Yes babe?" **

"**Does that mean we can have a dog and children in the country?" Draco asked with wide eyes. **

"**Sure, but you know what I want right now?" Harry asked, shifting himself in Draco's lap while wiggling his eyebrows. **

"**A new set of eyebrows?" Draco guessed teasingly.**

"**No." Harry said mischievously before taking Draco's hand…**

**I think I will let you figure out the rest for yourselves; though we all know what happened next, especially Draco and Harry…won't forget that night…, and in the world of Harry Potter, it was just another happy ending!**


End file.
